


Gavin's Pool Party

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birthday Party, F/M, First Time, Gabriel Ships It, Human Michael, Love Confessions, One Shot, Past Anna Milton/Dean Winchester, Romance, Ruby Ships It, Sexual Content, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael didn't think he'd end up confessing his feelings when Gabriel invited him to a pool party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin's Pool Party

**Author's Note:**

> I aplogize for any grammar mistakes. Feel free to point them out for me. Also, I truly hope you all enjoy this. I've long been wanting to write a story about this pairing.

It's that year again, when God forces all of his celestial children to join mankind on Earth. For some, it is the most frustrating occasion of their lives. For others, it is the most wonderful occasion of their lives. For the very few, the opinion is neutral or nonexistent.

This applies to Michael, who can't seem to decide whether he likes being a regular person or being the high and mighty King of Heaven. During the former periods, he gets to enjoy food and admire the little wonders barely noticed by angels. During the latter periods, he has absolute control over his siblings and is given respect.

After being dragged to Earth seven times in total, Michael still finds the decision a hard one to make.

What's certain is that, while human, he also gets the opportunity to explore himself, understand himself better, in a way Zachariah describes as "having YOU time". It's surprising to know just how emotional he can become, and how strongly he can feel for certain people.

People like...

"Heellooooo, bro!"

Gabriel slams into him from behind, and using both arms and legs, clamps onto his back like a child receiving a piggyback ride. It's a little unnerving, since they are extremely old, far too old for this kind of activity. Long ago were they once kids, yet Gabriel still manages to act like he was born a mere decade ago.

It takes some effort not to yell at the guy for his overly dramatic behavior (again) and simply say, "Hello, Gabriel."

Gabriel nuzzles into the back of his neck before hopping off and coming round to face him. There's absolutely no desire in Michael to know the reason for today's visit, though this doesn't stop Gabriel from blurting it out anyway.

"Wanna have some fun?"

The default answer is "no", since last time Gabriel dragged him off to have some fun it included sitting in a brothel and letting a dozen hormone-driven humans to ask him to participate in some 'quality time'. Michael sent his brother such a fierce death glare the archangel eventually relented and spent the night alone, leaving Michael to half-heartedly wish he had only two brothers.

Before he can say any kind of response, the duo are approached by a face well known for being everyone's favorite imaginary punching bag. "Hello, boys."

Gabriel turns round to see Crowley smiling at them like he's got the whole situation under control. Maybe he does, since he still has his powers, but everyone knows he won't harm an angel, since last time a demon started a fight during this God-granted away-from-home vacation, said demon abruptly exploded.

Hael still clearly remembers the stench of demon blood all over her face.

Though despite the lack of a threat, Crowley and Michael nevertheless look at each other with minimum amount of appreciation.

"Would you two mind joining me at my mansion for a pool party?" Crowley asks.

Michael was just about to protest when Gabriel beams the demon a wide grin and says,

Hael still clearly remembers the stench of demon blood all over her face.

Though despite the lack of a threat, Crowley and Michael nevertheless look at each other with minimum amount of appreciation.

"Would you two mind joining me at my mansion for a pool party?" Crowley asks.

Michael was just about to protest when Gabriel beams the demon a wide grin and says,

"Pool party? You mean like a party with hot ladies half naked and a chance to dance until you drop?"

Crowley seems pleased with the angel's enthusiasm, and nods in response. Gabriel doesn't resist the urge to dance in celebration so Michael takes a step back, and a step closer to wishing he really never knew Gabriel.

"For what occasion?" Michael asks.

Crowley shoots him a knowing look again, this time appearing as if he knows the older angel won't dare reject the offer once he knows the answer.

"My son Gavin's birthday."

Like that makes a difference.

"Really!?" Gabriel asks amidst a weird dance pose.

"Yes, Gavin wants a party where he can meet angels, _and demons_ , but not too many of either, so I'm giving out a highly limited number of invitations."

"Why me?"

Michael doesn't think to say "us" knowing Gabriel is a sucker for parties and said fact is no secret to anyone. On the other hand, Michael is supposed to be the last person anyone would dare to invite out, knowing he likes to keep to himself even more than Lucifer, who's been in solitary confinement long enough to enjoy even the company of a rabbit.

"Hell's number one whore suggested we bring someone 'uptight'."

Without needing for Crowley to explain who, said "whore" appears from behind the demon with two other women by her side. She doesn't appear to have heard what Crowley called her, and merely steps into the crowd of three looking unoffended.

"Yeah, it's no secret that Heaven's most fearsome soldier is _super_ uptight. Never caught going to a bar unless made to."

Meg says. From the way she's wobbling, it's obvious she had a few drinks before getting here. Her friends seem more stable, but no one can know for sure if they drank their way through a whole liquor store or not. In contrast to Michael, these three seldom resist invitations for a glass of something alcoholic, let alone a trip to a bar.

It also explains Meg's bold statement when referring to Michael. Nothing says he can't smite her once he's got his powers back.

"So you ladies gonna wear mini-bikinis or something?"

Gabriel asks, sounding shamelessly hopeful.

"Of course we're going to, dumbass."

Ruby answers, and by her tone there's clear evidence she drank at least three glasses of something pretty strong. None of the guys make mention to the smell of her breath. The only one able to properly stand on her feet is Anna, who Michael is beginning to imagine dressed in nothing but a bikini.

Gabriel notices the redness in his brother's cheeks, turns to look at whatever he's staring at, and gets an idea.

"Good for you! I can't wait to see sweet Anna wearing something...erotic~"

Gabriel purrs as he approaches Anna, and rounds her from behind with a look of a predator. No one is going to guess his intention is to hunt Michael out of his controlled stance and into some _real_ fun.

At that, Michael turns an even darker shade of red. No one notices however, leaving only Gabriel's eyes to watch him as he turns away. It's the first time since never that the mighty archangel becomes all nervous.

Before Anna can protest, Crowley interjects.

"I'd be offended if none of you make use of my backdoor pool. Out of my six United States-built mansions, this one I took great care in the design of."

Gabriel smiles at him like he's received the best Christmas present ever, and Crowley makes a half-hearted attempt to dispel the awkwardness by (at least) looking elsewhere. He admittedly shares his dislike for cheesy moments with Dean.

"What time?" Ruby manages to ask.

The answer comes both in words and gesture. "3 p.m. Don't arrive later than half an hour."

Gabriel snickers to himself at the sight of Michael turning awfully tomato-like.

* * *

Michael arrives just ten minutes past the appointed time, and is not at all surprised to find everyone already there. Gabriel, donning Hawaiian-themed trunks, runs up to him joyfully and pulls him towards a chair. Unlike the other guests, Michael is wearing a shirt and dark blue trousers that actually covers his knees.

No one seems to mind however, likely because they are too distracted having fun to notice.

Just the way he prefers it.

"Hey bro, ya think Anna looks wonderful?"

Michael doesn't mean to get curious and follow the direction his brother is pointing. He also doesn't mean to heat up in the face at the sight of Anna wearing a black, stringed bikini. This is far beyond his ability to withstand.

Gabriel sends his enamored brother a sideways glance, and smirks in triumph upon seeing a nice reaction. Anna is by the edge of the pool near Ruby, who is chest-high in the clear water and beckoning her friend to join her. It's still a mystery how two demons got the angel to join their gang, but at least they're not hurting her.

Besides the four of them, Meg is also present and taking another spoon full from the punch bowl, which rests on a long, clothed table also covered with various snacks and desserts. There's also a couple of balloons set up around the pool, with words like "Happy Birthday" and "I love you" and Gabriel is pretty certain these are here simply because Crowley is never going to say them out loud.

It's amazing enough that he's dedicating his three-story, enormous mansion for the sake of his time-traveled son.

...Anymore and the world would have to end.

Another guest is Samandriel, which helps to even out the number of boys and girls. Just looking at the way he's glancing around, it's obvious Samandriel finds this whole situation a bit too much for his health, yet he's not appearing as resilient to the idea of being at a party as Michael.

Look, he's even got a rubber ring on!

Michael continues to stare, stopping only when Crowley, still dressed in his precious suit, enters the scene with a loud, "Attention!", after which he takes deep breaths and keeps his line of vision near himself. If he's aware of Gabriel's true intentions, then home is going to be the last place Gabriel will dare set foot on, less he wants to receive holy punishment.

Some part of him promises this will never happen. He will win...like he always does.

Walking around the pool and approaching the guests alongside Crowley is Gavin, still dressed in his 18th century outfit like he's never going to set foot in the pool itself.

"Good afternoon everyone, welcome to my birthday party." Gavin announces, looking far too earnest to be the son of the King of Hell. "I wish you all have a great time. That alone will make my day, since I've never been a master at making people happy."

Most of the guests clap at his kind offer, but Crowley sends his son a disapproving look.

"You have no imagination."

It's no surprise to see Crowley retreat back into the mansion and leave his son in charge of accommodating the few guests invited. In no time, Gavin finds himself drinking some of the punch and making a face that implies a high level of alcohol. Meg's at her fifth cup and no sign of losing self-control has surfaced.

Gabriel continues with pestering Michael into taking a dip into the pool, which is currently being occupied by two beautiful ladies. Gabriel finds it a sad sight since men should be a part of this equation. Not only that, it is somewhat rude of his brother to just sit there and not grab this chance of a lifetime.

He's probably not going to die anytime soon, but nothing says he will get a better chance at experiencing fun than this.

It's also rude because a) The King of Hell went out his way to invite his natural enemy and b) Only an idiot would pass on the occasion, and if Michael acts like an idiot, then that's an insult to all angels.

Michael knows he won't agree to either reasons no matter who says them, sadly. All thanks to Gabriel, he now has a headache. It honestly doesn't help his situation to have Anna less than five feet away and visible no matter how much of her goes down underwater.

The mere thought of Anna's current attire brings back the heat to his face and neck. Gabriel sends him a knowing look, which admittedly disturbs him more than Crowley's.

Meg soon decides to fill the pool the way Gabriel likes it by kicking the nervous Samandriel into it. He lets out a scream as he falls face first into the water. Gavin is backing away from one edge of the pool, where Ruby is splashing water at him. He seems almost too afraid of the water.

If his brother weren't here being his special priority, Gabriel would've done the same to him as Meg did to the poor little angel, and shove him right into the pool. Gabriel turns to check on Samandriel, and catches him staring at Anna. Not right.

"Come on, bro."

Gabriel tries again, and instantly cowers when Michael sends him yet another murderous glare. He pouts for a moment, and when it seems like he's finally going to leave his big brother alone, another idea pops. As he half-watches Meg do a marvelous flip into the pool's center, Gabriel dips himself carefully into the pool and swims towards Anna.

Since Michael has his eyes closed and mind too far away from the events unfolding for his little brother's liking, it takes a loud announcement from Gabriel himself to make those blue eyes snap open.

"Anna! Wanna go on a date? I'll buy ya lots of ice cream~"

All eyes shift to Gabriel, who has his arm hooked over Anna's shoulders and is a little too close for someone not yet intimate with her. This thought mainly belongs to Michael. The mere sight causes him to stiffen up completely and feel an overwhelming sense of discomfort.

Jealousy? No, it couldn't be....maybe?

"For what? To cover her body with?"

Meg asks with a mocking tone, causing Anna to blush red at the suggestion. It's probably not one of the things she'd be willing to do for pleasure. Her reaction isn't half as priceless as Samandriel though. The guy is acting like a ship about to sink, clearly from overload. Gavin is no better, and if only he were in the pool with everyone.

Michael's reaction is Gabriel's favorite.

He looks totally abashed.

Looking over his shoulder at the raven haired some feet behind him, Gabriel answers loud and clear, "Maybe~!", with of course, a drop of teasing in his voice.

Michael makes the move to storm out of the party, but Gabriel manages to stop him with words alone.

"What's wrong, bro? Too shy to see me action?" Honestly, he'd find his brother participating in voyeurism utterly creepy. "Come and join me!" He tabs the water in front of him as he adds, "It's nice and warm~"

Everyone watches as Michael stiffly turns round, his face contorted into a look of pure discomfort and minor resentment. Even if he suspects Gabriel's true intentions, he will try his best not to murder the guy for making his day very difficult.

"Please, join us."

Gavin adds, his voice warm and welcoming.

Michael sends the sole human in the area a look before settling on the irresistible sight of Anna. He wants to leave. He seriously wants to leave before this get out of hand. Unfortunately, he takes too long and only manages incoherent words before Ruby loudly asks,

"What? Have a crush on Anna or something?"

It's no secret between the three girls that finding Anna a cute man to hook up with (who isn't conveniently Dean Winchester) has been a mission of the two demons. Sometimes, they get so desperate they give up and offer Anna to the first man who approaches them in a bar.

So it's no surprise that Ruby would consider the archangel Michael a possible man for Anna.

Anna turns a different shade of red at the unexpected suggestion. It gets a tiny bit worse when she hears Meg whistle and clap her hands as if to prove how drunk she is. Samandriel can only look between the potential pair and stare in awe. Never before has an archangel - to his knowledge - become involved with one of the lesser angels, mostly because...

"Isn't that...illegal?"

Eyes shift to the young angel as a result, and Samandriel instantly decides to shut up when the look from Gabriel spells a lifetime of nightmares. Only Anna and Michael aren't looking at him, but at each other. They can both see the discomfort they're feeling.

It's kind of scary, actually, to not know if this discomfort is from hearing the suggestion or knowing it to be true. Neither get a chance to say a word or come up with an idea on what to do or say next, not when drunk Meg pops up behind Michael and drags him over and - subsequently - into the pool.

Half the crowd laughs at the rather humorous scene. Gavin stops his own laughter when Meg comes for him next.

It was bound to happen anyway.

* * *

_Three Hours Later..._

Michael is back on his seat, with a towel around his neck, and a plate of gelatin in his hand. He is lazily poking it with a fork.

Gabriel is on the seat next to him, instead of being on his knees and shooting endless suggestions in his face. The rest of the crowd is mostly occupied with a plate of something from the table, Gabriel included. The pool is now empty.

Gavin is covered from the neck down in a blanket-sized towel, his body trembling and his ears being assaulted by taunts from Meg. Nearby, Anna and Ruby are enjoying themselves, filling the air with their giggles. Samandriel is on his second plate of creamy tarts.

Crowley returns minutes later, appearing like he's just come back from work and is in no mood to share the joy of his guests. "Once you're all done eating, do care to entertain yourselves with my newly-hired DJ...inside." He says the last word like he's unhappy about it. Since everyone still looks to be dripping, this is not a surprise.

Gavin looks up, face pale. "Father, I believe I'm suffering from a cold."

The demon King looks at the young man passively for a full minute before uttering ,"Bollocks" and goes back inside. Gabriel is dead certain he won't be winning any Good-Daddy or Super-Host awards anytime this century.

A while later, after he's rendered his plate spotless of anything edible, Gabriel turns to look at his brother. The older archangel has left his untouched treat on the floor and is leaning back on the chair, eyes on Anna. There's some certainty that he's not fully aware of his own actions.

Regardless, Gabriel whispers a few words to him, this time in his serious voice.

"Bro, it's now or never."

For the first time, Michael considers life as an ordinary human to be enjoyable. This way, he can do so many things without being prejudiced, which includes, being honest about his feelings. Anna is his sister, but this has never stopped him from secretly admiring her in a romantic way.

He didn't think he'd ever have these kinds of feelings, but he realized them after his Father began this persistent plan of introducing angels to human life. Because it is wrong for a King to treat Heaven's soldiers as lovers, partly because sex is a sin and only man can commit this sin, Michael never told anyone about how he feels.

Now that Gabriel knows, now that everyone here suspects him harboring something 'naughty' (as Meg described it) for Anna, maybe this is a once in a lifetime chance for him.

He'll just need to separate Anna from the rest of the group. When he looks at Gabriel, he realizes he's got a solution.

* * *

Gavin starting a sneezing fit is what drives most of the guests into the mansion. Gabriel, from his discussion with Michael, walks up to Anna as she calmly dries her hair and suggests (very flirtatiously) that she go fetch Michael near the garden.

This mansion actually has its own garden, where most of the healthy food ingredients are collected from. Crowley probably sells his own fruits and vegetables at a freakishly high price.

Anna walks down the steps leading up to the pool, and carefully journeys into the fairy dense yet widespread garden, about half the size of the mansion. She gets taken by surprise when someone yanks her by the wrist and pulls her up against them.

It's Michael.

The archangel releases her, and for a moment there's a slight awkward feeling since they both understand the possibility of this becoming a big love affair, even though Anna has never considered Michael to be a romantic person. Sure, she's noticed him improve in character thanks to their Father's new scheme, but to her, a lesser and rather insignificant angel, Michael has always been a strict and cold leader.

It's the image presented to all angels throughout Heaven.

Then suddenly, as if reading her thoughts and eager to remove any distrust she has in him, Michael speaks.

"Anna," In both expression and voice, he appears unnaturally desperate. "I....I like you, no, love you. I really...do. So. Much."

Anna looks at him in shock.

For an archangel to fall in love with an average angel, it has never happened before, neither has it ever been encouraged. The difference between angels and archangels draws a bridge so big it's a wonder they still call each other siblings. When Ruby made that statement, Anna didn't take it seriously enough to be ready for this.

The confession sounds so genuine.

Anna still remembers it like it was yesterday, when her two demon friends decided to get her laid with another man and keep him as a boyfriend. They figured Dean was just a fling and a helpless man when it came to long-term relationships. So far, none of the men chosen think of Anna as anything more than a one night partner.

Except for Michael.

It's rather breath-taking to think that Heaven's King would see her as anything more than an expendable soldier for a greater cause. Is it truly possible that the Michael standing before her, is the _real_ Michael? Is he truly someone with feelings and desires outside of wanting to simply do what Father tells him to?

Michael watches intently as Anna lets the words sink in deep. The fact that they're a mere inch apart and Anna is still dressed in a bikini, is making him **very** uncomfortable. Actually, the heat implies it is a different type of sensation, one pleasant yet connected to lust.

Damn.

Anna takes one good look at the man before her, and utters, "Michael..." The gentleness in her voice surprises Michael, and gives him the sensation of his heart fluttering. Anna smiles, and knows with certainty despite lacking her grace that _yes_ , Michael is capable of caring for others, and that _yes_ , he meant every word. "Why me?"

Still, she just has to ask. There are millions of angels out there, so there must be a reason for Michael to single her out.

"You're...the most beautiful thing, of God's creations."

The answer goes beyond her expectations. She is left stunned by it, yet happy, and she reveals this when she giggles. This is unbelievable, yet Anna wishes to believe. Their ruler has changed and become so very human and emotional; it is how she prefers him to be.

The only thing standing in their way, is rank and duty.

Formerly, it included Michael's own sense of doubt and belief that Anna, a fan of chocolate cake and sex, would prefer someone else. He doesn't know Meg and Ruby are keeping Anna away from Dean's bed, but Michael considers his true vessel the perfect man for her.

At least, this way he doesn't have to feel ashamed for letting them sleep together.

Anna smiles gently at Michael. Unless Lucifer throws another temper tantrum over this, they can actually be happy together. The rules may deny them the privilege, but since Michael is in charge, she believes there is a chance. She does accept what's being presented to her, which is a rare opportunity at love, so to prove this, Anna plants a soft kiss upon Michael's lips.

The archangel goes rigid upon contact, but slowly, steadily he gives in to her advances.

He wants this.

His bare hands gently - as if afraid he might hurt her - rub circles into her back. She can tell he's too afraid to explore anywhere else, so she takes one hand and lays it upon her breast. He flinches, but she doesn't let go, and the next minute finds Michael undoing her bra and Anna letting it slide off.

Anna helps to remove Michael's shirt and smiles against his lips when he jerks at the feeling of her fingers near his trousers. There's still doubt in his eyes, as expected of someone inexperienced and overly modest, but Anna won't have it.

If Michael loves her, he should show it properly.

The trousers touch the floor and Anna waits not to hook her left leg around his hips, brushing it slightly against the tree behind him. Michael takes a hold of its underside and presses his lips more firmly against hers. He's growing bold, and it pleases Anna to know that _finally_ , she will get to see the real person behind that cold exterior, and enjoy his company.

Pray their Father doesn't punish them for this.

Michael begins trailing kisses along the side of her neck. It's comforting, the feeling of his hand combing through her red locks with rare gentleness. He _cares_ about her. He desires not to see her suffer by any means.

No one would've imagined this to be the Michael they've all for so long known.

Anna is proud of this change.

Her black panties come off, leaving them both naked and exposed to the cool winds that brush their skin. Anna can feel her nails digging into the archangel's back, likely leaving marks until they regain their grace and heal all the wounds. Michael brings his lips back to hers, touches her tongue with his and stops only to look at her, eyes begging for permission.

How sweet.

To prove to him once again that this session is wholly consensual, Anna pushes Michael onto the grass a few steps behind her and climbs on top, doing her best to make it look very cat-like, if only to tease the man she knows for being uptight.

It is Anna who brings Michael's length into her body, with careful movements. They gasp at the contact and Michael watches as Anna lowers herself onto him. Once he is fully inside, he releases a loud, erotic moan. Anna half wonders how it feels for the virgin to be inside her, but refrains from asking knowing it would spoil the mood.

Anna leans forward to press kisses all over Michael's handsome face. Seeing that he won't be moving anytime soon, Anna lifts herself up before slamming back down, causing more hot noises to escape Michael. Again and again, Anna jerks her hips up and down and sometimes side to side, each movement driving both of them over the edge.

Michael's hand climbs up her body and gropes her breast, making the pleasure Anna feels double in intensity. It takes a few more thrusts for Michael to roll them over and pin her to the ground. The moment he starts moving, the moment Anna unleashes all the dirty sounds she can make.

He makes her feel so _good_.

Kiss, touch, lick and occasionally pull, they repeat these acts until their climax is met, and they become consumed by utter bliss that leaves them speechless for a good four minutes, after which Michael pulls out, lies next to Anna, and cradles her like she truly is the most important thing in his life.

Michael blushes when he hears Anna giggle again.

Their roles are switched when Michael whispers, a few minutes later, "I will always love you, Anna."

* * *

Inside the mansion, Gabriel is standing by the DJ and watching as the other guests dance themselves silly, with the exception of Crowley and Gavin. As a lover of parties, Gabriel would naturally join them until the end of the playlist or until the DJ collapsed, but he's keeping his eyes on the backdoor in case either one of his siblings storms back in seemingly 'unsatisfied'.

After about an hour, Gabriel jumps into the crowd and flirts his way into becoming Ruby's dancing partner. She nor the rest of the crowd hears the archangel when he whispers, "Mission accomplished."

* * *

**Owari**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you all understand, the men Ruby and Meg kept picking for Anna to have as a boyfriend...Anna never slept with them. It was too easy to know what they thought of her. Also, Crowley is tending to poor Gavin at the end of the story. Nice, ne?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, thank you for your time~


End file.
